Jelly: Is the journey over?
by Jelly lives on
Summary: Is Jen and Tilly's journey ended or will fate bring them back together again?
1. Chapter 1

'I'm sorry' 'I'm sorry' 'I'm sorry'

For months after she had watched Jen walk out of the door and out of her life, those two words kept running through Tillys mind like a song that was stuck on repeat. It was all she could think about.

Tilly had thought that getting revenge on Jen would be worth all the hurt, all the pain and the all lies that she had been through over the year she spent with her. She thought it would feel like justice had been served but all she could feel was emptiness and she was surrounded by darkness.

True happiness seemed like a distance dream to Tilly after losing a love like Jen. How could she be truly happy with someone else if her heart still pinned for Jen? She was the woman who had shown her what true love was, she had taught Tilly what it meant to be happy but she had also shown her what heartbreak was and she had also shown her that people change when something they care about is threatened and unfortunately for Tilly, Jens job meant more to her than she did.

The phone rang which snapped Tilly out of her depressed thoughts of Jen which she had been thinking from the second Jen had walked out of the door with the police closely following behind. That was the last time she would see the woman who she hated so much yet at the same time the woman she loved more than anything else in the world.

Tilly slowly moved from the bed she had been attached to and made her way to answer the phone which wasn't a number she recognised.

Tilly reached the phone on time to answer it "Hello?"

"Hello I am calling from Chester Hospital, am I speaking with Tilly?"

Tilly was confused what reason would a hospital have to call her "Yes this is Tilly"

"This was the number listed as an emergency contact for a Miss Jen Gilmore, I am afraid we have some bad news"


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry for such a long wait but thank you for all the reviews and I have tried to make this chapter longer for everyone, I hope you enjoy it**

Tilly was in a state of panic. She couldn't breathe. She couldn't think properly. She couldn't focus. She didn't understand. All she could about was Jen and whether she was okay. Tilly didn't have much time to react but her instincts took over, she hung up the phone after informing the doctor that she would be there as soon as possible. Before Tilly knew it she had grabbed everything she needed which included her phone, money and bag. That's all she needed. She didn't bother didn't the bus as she knew it would take to long so she ordered a taxi instead which arrived quickly.

It didn't take long for Tilly to arrive at the hospital, as soon as the taxi pulled up she paid the fair and rushed inside to find Jen. Once she reached the reception desk she told the woman that she had received a phone call about Jen Gilmore and asked where she could find her. The woman behind the desk gave Tilly's directions to the private room that Jen was located in. Tilly followed the directions as quick as possible and it didn't take her long to find the room she needed. When she arrived at the room there was a doctor already waiting outside.

Tilly ran up to the door of the room that Jen was in when the doctor stopped her.

"Are you Tilly Evans?" The doctor asked

Tilly panted and tried to catch her breath "Yes, where's Jen? Is she okay? What happened?"

"Can you get in contact with Jen's family? We have been unable to contact them"

"No I don't have their numbers, please just tell me what has happened?"

"Jen had an accident, another car crashed into her"

Tilly held her breath and shook her head she was in shock and she couldn't stop thinking 'not Jen'

The doctor carried on to speak after seeing Tilly's reaction "I know this is upsetting and clearly quite a shock but the good news is that Jen is awake so you will be able to see her" The doctor stopped speaking and gave Tilly a look filled with sympathy.

"Whats the bad news?" Tilly asked

"Well Jen suffered a server trauma to her head, we have run some test to check for any damage to her brain and we are waiting for the results to come back. However since Jen has woken up I have spoken to her and from the conversation we had I think she is suffering from memory loss"

Tilly gasped "What makes you think that?"

"Well the last thing she remembers is teaching a class over 3 months ago, it is normal for this sort of thing to happen after a hit to the head that Jen has had and most cases like this the patients will regain their memory, it just takes time" The doctor informed Tilly and nodded his head at her

"I can I go in and see her please?" Tilly asked

"Sure, Ill come back when its time for you to leave" The doctor turned and walked away leaving Tilly to head inside the room to see Jen for the first time in months. Tilly slowly walked to the door and grabbed the handle before she took a deep breath and opened the door to revel Jen lying on the bed.

Tilly looked at Jen and noticed that her arm had a plaster on it; the doctor must have forgotten to tell her about Jen having a broken arm. Tilly also noticed the cuts on Jens face and the bruises across her neck. She looked terrible and Tilly couldn't feel any worse, she hated seeing Jen like this, she hated knowing that Jen was hurt; that she was in pain.

Tilly stood in the doorway and watched as Jen turned her head and saw Tilly standing there. Tilly filled with joy seeing Jen gaze at her and give the biggest smile she could give. She loved seeing the look in Jens eye, the one that she would always give Tilly, the look that shown her feelings for Tilly even when she said there wasn't anything between them. Tilly always knew that wasn't true from the look in Jens eyes. She loved seeing that look again but her joy was soon over when she remembered that once she leaves here that she would have to go back to the reality where her and Jen weren't together anymore. She would have to leave here remembering that look and know that it would torture her for days, maybe even months.

Tilly closed the door and slowly walked over towards the bottom of the bed where Jen was lying looking weak and fragile which worried Tilly. She gave Jen a faint smile which returned by a big grin and then a wince.

"Jen? Are you okay? Are you hurt? Should I get a doctor?" Tilly asked in a panic

"No Tilly, I am okay, just a little sore, I will be fine" Jen reassured Tilly before asking her why she was here

"The doctor phoned and said I was you're in case of emergency contact, I needed to come and see you, and I had to"

"That's fine but aren't you worried that we will get caught, what if someone we knew see's us? I have only just got you back, I don't want to lose you again" Jen asked

This confused Tilly "What are you talking about Jen?"

Jen frowned "Us getting back together, I don't want to lose my job but most of all I don't want to lose you, this is a big risk"

Tilly's shock exploded, when the doctor said she didn't remember some things she didn't expect it to be this bad. Jen really didn't remember anything that happened over the past few months. It would kill her to find out that they weren't together anymore but she needed to know. Tilly hated that she had to be the one who broke it too her.

Tilly dropped her head and sighed "Jen, there is something I have to tell you"


	3. Chapter 3

Tilly watched as Jen sat up in the hospital bed sighing through the pain and turned her body slightly to face Tilly. Jen reached out to grab Tillys hand but she moved it before Jen could grab it. Jen frowned before asking Tilly "Whats wrong?"

Tilly sighed "Jen there is something you should know"

"What is it?" Jen asked

"We aren't together anymore"

"What do you mean? Are you breaking up with me? What did I do wrong?" Jen started to hyperventilate, she felt her chest close in on her and she felt like she couldn't breathe. Jen felt the panic rush through her and her eyes began to water while Tillys word rang through her ears.

"We broke up a few months ago but you don't remember because of your accident, the doctor said you have some memory loss"

Jen shook her head "No that cant be true, my memory is fine, I got you back"

Tilly dropped her head and sighed "You have memory loss Jen, you don't remember the past few months"

"What happened then?" Jen asked

"It's a long story Jen"

Jen gave Tilly a stern look "Ive got time"

Tilly glanced back at the door to see if the doctor was outside as she was only meant to have 5 or 10 minutes. There wasn't anyone at the door so Tilly took the chance and hoped that the doctors had just forgot that she was in here.

Tilly turned back to look at Jen "Okay do you remember what happened with esther?" Tilly asked

"The night at the folly?"

"Yeah that night"

"Yeah I do, it was just the other day, I'm not going to forget that quickly" Jen smiled which wasn't returned by Tilly.

Tilly sighed "No it wasn't Jen, it was a while ago, esther tried to kill herself that night and when I found out you told me that she was fine when she wasn't. I blamed you for not helping her when I was just as much to blame. We broke up and things got ugly, really ugly. You got me expelled and I left for a while and when I came back I heard you being horrible to esther so I stuck up for her against you. It got really messy after that, we both said some horrible things to each other and I put a picture of us in your presentation on open day at college. Everyone found out about us and you lost your job and even though you knew we had been found out you still insisted that I was lying. Then the police came for you and the last thing you said to me was im sorry. We haven't spoken since and that was months ago but then I got this call from the hospital saying you were in an accident and I had to come check you was okay"

Jen just sat there listening to what Tilly was saying and she just let the words sink in, she couldn't believe it. She sat there shaking her head hoping that it wasn't true, that it was some big joke or even a nightmare but she could tell by the look in Tillys eyes that it was true.

"That's not something I would do, that's not me, I wouldn't hurt you like that Tilly"

"You changed Jen, something just snapped, there was a side to you that I had never seen before. It wasn't the Jen I fell in love with but I cant say anything im no angel, I must of changed too"

"I don't remember any of that, I remember me and you being together, we had just sorted out our problems and we were happy"

"That was a long time ago Jen, we are way past that now, we messed each other way to much"

Jen shook her head "No there is always a second chance"

"We had plenty of chances Jen but it always ended the same"

"I don't believe that, we are meant to be together, the past is the past and we should learn from our mistakes and try again. We should wait until you leave college and give us another go" Jen reached for Tillys hand but again she moved it away before Jen could grab it

"I have left college already and I leave for university in a few weeks"

"How did you do in your exams?" Jen asked

Tilly smiled "A's in everything"

Jen smiled and nodded her head "Well done, congratulations Tilly"

"Thanks"

"Once I get out of here, we can try again, we can forget the past and everything that has happened and we can try again. It will be better now that there is no more pressure on us and that we don't have to hide our relationship from anyone"

Tilly shook her head "Im sorry Jen its too late"

Jen shook her head and had tears in her eyes "No Tilly don't say that, look into my eyes and tell me that there is nothing between us"

Tilly stood up "Don't make this harder than it already is Jen" she looked at Jen one last time and then left the room leaving Jen on her own to think about everything that Tilly had just said.


	4. Chapter 4

Jen sat in the hospital bed and watched as Tilly walked out on her leaving her alone with all this new information. She couldn't wrap her head around that conversation she just had with Tilly who said that they hadn't been together for months but wasnt true she had only just got her back how was it possible that she had lost Tilly already. Jen racked her brains wishing she could remember what happened but she just couldn't. She had no memory what Tilly had told her as far as she was concerned it didn't happen but that didn't explain why Tilly would lie to her after everything they had been through. Tilly wouldn't do that to Jen; she wasnt that type of person. That must mean she was telling the truth which would mean that Jen really couldnt remember and that this accident she had been in must have caused some real damage to her brain.

Jen sighed and tried to get out of bed but she stopped as she felt a shooting pain down her side which got even worse as she moved her hand to hold her side. Jen sat back down on the bed even more frustrated with herself than she already was. She had to accept that she had been in an accident and that she couldn't remember the last couple of months in her life. There was evidence to support that it happened and it slapping her in the face, all she had to do was move to know she had been in an accident as the pain was unbearable but she didn't want to accept it because if she did that would mean what Tilly had told her was the truth. That she really had done that to the woman she loved and Tilly had done that to her, that she had lost her job, her home and even more importantly lost Tilly.

Jen snapped out of her thoughts when a nurse walked into the room with a smile on her face and greeted Jen as she walked in.

"Hello Miss Gilmore, how are you feeling today?" the nurse asked

Jen flinched at her name it only reminded her that she wasnt a teacher anymore as far as she had been told anyway "Please call me Jen and not so good, i just tried to get out of bed and it hurt too much, a massive pain down my side"

"You shouldnt try to get out of bed any time soon, the accident causes a lot of damage to your body"

"Like what?" Jen asked

"Well as you can tell your arm is broken and there are bruises and cuts all over your face and neck but you have also them down your side where you have broken a few ribs. We also took some tests to check whether your brain is okay when the results come back we will let you know but until then you just need to sit tight. I know it must be stressful and confusing but it try moving too much you will cause yourself more damage so please stay in bed and rest, if you need anything press this button and ill come and check on you"  
Jen sighed and looked at the plaster on her arm and laughed to herself as she had hardly noticed it which is unusual. Jen looked up at the nurse and thanked her for the help and for being honest with her.

"Oh and you have a visitor"

Jen's head rose up and their was a smile on her face "Who is it? Is it Tilly?"

The nurse raised her eyebrows "Who is Tilly?" she asked

"A girl she is a redhead about your height"

The nurse shook her head "No I'm sorry your visitor doesn't look like that but she is blonde and a little taller than me, shall I send her in?"

The person the nurse described didn't sound like anyone she knew but she was curious to who it was so she told the nurse to send the woman in. She didn't have to wait long this woman came bursting into the room rushing to Jen's bed and grabbing her hand which shocked Jen as she didn't recognise this woman what so ever. Jen pulled her hand back and watched as the blonde girl started shaking her hand and became very sad and sat down in the chair next to the bed dropping her head in her hands.

Jen coughed to gain the womans attention and when she looked up into the blonde girls eyes she could see the sadness behind them and she couldn't help but feel sorry for her. The blonde girl looked up and sighed wiping a tear away from her eye "I'm sorry"

Jen looked confused "Why?"

"For our argument, if we didn't have it then you wouldn't have drove off and you wouldn't have been in that accident which means you wouldn't be here"

Jen was even more confused now than she was a minute ago "What argument?"

The blonde girl raised her eyebrows "You know, about taking our relationship a step further and becoming official instead of a random hook up now and then"

Jen nodded "Hmm okay and what did I say?"

The blonde girl looked confused but answered her anyway "You said that I was nothing more than hook up to you and that we would never have a relationship but I know you didn't mean it I know you only said it to hurt me, I forgive you"

Jen pulled a face and then laughed to herself "That sounds more like me"

"Jen whats going on? Why you acting weird?" the blonde girl asked

"I have no clue who you are, how we met, what we did or why you are here"  
"Dont be stupid, you know who I" Jen cut the woman off before she could finish the sentence "No I don't, I don't even know your name, I don't know who you are, I don't know what you do. I'm sorry to sound harsh but your just another stranger to me"

The blonde girl had tears falling from her eyes "My name is Katie, I'm 26 years old and I'm training to be a nurse, we met in club and i went back to your place, the next morning we swapped numbers and met up again. We have been for just over a month and the other day I wanted more, I wanted to be your girlfriend and then you said no so we argued and then you stormed off. I only found out you was in here because your mate told me"

Jen looked at Katie and felt sorry for her she must have been someone to fill the void of missing Tilly but she still couldn't remember anything even after everything that Katie had told her. "I'm sorry but I don't remember anything, the doctors think ive got short-term memory loss so clearly I do"

"Its okay, I understand, everything will be back to normal soon, once you get out we can go back to normal just like before the accident. We can take it slow if that what you want?"

"No Katie, I don't want any of that, I am sorry things didn't work out how you wanted them to and that I obviously didn't treat you right but I love someone else, I always have and I always will"

Katie shook her head "You don't mean that"

Jen nodded "Yeah I do, I'm sorry"

Katie had tears falling from her eyes and down her cheek before she wiped them away she didn't say anything else but instead she stood up and walked out of the room leaving Jen on her own with yet again another shock to cope with.


	5. Chapter 5

**Bad news guys! My computer has broken! So I have to use my kindle so there may be a lot of spaces and mistakes, it's not the best thing to write on but I'll power through with it. Here's the next chapter I hope people like it, I love hearing what you think and reading all the nice reviews, so keep them coming they really do make my day :) **

Tilly made her way home as quickly as she could knowing that she wouldn't be able to control her emotions for much longer. As soon as she made it back to her house she ran upstairs to her room and collapsed on her bed. She didn't hold back anymore she just let her emotions explode. She felt the tears falling from her eyes and down her cheeks but she didn't bother to wipe them away as she knew that there would be way more than there already was soon.

Tilly had pictured seeing Jen again for the first time on so many occasions but it never happened in her imagination like it did today. To start off Jen wasn't in pain and she remembered everything that happened between them and in a way she was jealous of Jen for the fact that she didn't remember what happened at least she didn't have those horrible memories haunting her or keep her up at night. Nights were the worst for Tilly as there wasn't anything to distract her, there was just her thoughts and the darkness.

Tilly couldn't help but think about Jen had said to her about them giving their relationship another go but Tilly knew that wasn't possible for her and Jen anymore. They had their time together and they had plenty of chances but they always ended the same way and Tilly wouldn't put herself through that again; she couldn't. As far as Tilly was concerned there was nothing else left to think about, she had made up her mind.

Tillys thoughts were interrupted by a knock at her door and her mom walking inside her room. "You okay sweetheart? I thought I would check on you, I heard crying sounds"

Tilly gave her mom a faint smile "I'm alright thanks mom"

"I know that your not, you can tell you have been crying"

"Nah I'm cool mom I just had something in my eye, that's all, sound as a pound I am"

"Your a terrible liar, is this about Jen again?"

Tilly just shook her head she knew if she spoke she would start crying again and the last thing she wanted was to worry her mom especially after the last few months.

Tillys mom sighed "I thought you were getting over that and you know moved on"

"I was, I did sort of"

"Was? Then what's changed? What's happened?"

"The hospital phoned me saying I was listed as Jen's in case if emergency contact"

Tillys mom gasped "Oh my God, is she okay? Did you go and see her?"

"Yeah and no"

Tillys mom was confused "what does that mean?"

"She is alive and awake, she has a few cuts and a broken arm as far as I can tell..."

"That's good then" Tillys mom added

"Yeah but she has short term memory loss and the last thing she remembers is the night Esther tried to kill herself. She remembers us being together, being happy and in love. The worst part is that she thinks it happened a few days ago ago and that we are together" Tilly burst out crying again so her mom takes her in her arms and hugs her tightly while telling her it was Ok and to calm down.

"Did you tell her the truth?"

"Yeah and it broke her heart all over again, she begged me to tell her it wasn't true and when I insisted that it was she asked if we could try again but I told her that it was too late but she won't give up, I know she won't, what am I going to do?"

"I don't know love but you will think of something, are you going to see her again?" Tillys mom asked

"No, do you think I should?"

"Yeah I do darling, she is confused and upset, she needs you to help her understand"

Tilly sighed "I don't know mom it was hard enough speaking to her today let alone going again"

"It's up to you Tilly but you know you will regret not helping her and at least you can walk away knowing you did the right thing"

"Yeah your right, I'll go see her tomorrow, thanks mom"

"Your welcome love, I'll leave you to it, goodnight sweetie" Tillys mom left the room leaving Tilly to her thoughts yet again.

She had made up her mind, she would see Jen one more time to clear the air and set things straight but after that she wouldn't go back and she wouldn't change her mind. The next thing she would do was pack her bags and leave for London early to spend the summer there before she started uni., so she could get her bearings and get used to the place. The next thing Tilly would do is head off to start her new life away from her problems, away from hollyoaks and away from Jen.


	6. Chapter 6

Tilly woke up the next morning feeling terrible as she had a horrible dream involving Jen but she couldn't think about that at the moment, she had to get ready to see Jen, she knew that today would be hard.

An hour later Tilly was ready to leave and as she made her way downstairs she headed into the kitchen and saw her mom sitting at the table staring into her cup.

"You okay mom?" Tilly asked

Tilly's mom looked up and gave her a faint smile "Yeah I'll be okay"

"You going into work today?"

Tilly's mom just shook her head and continued to look into her cup which concerned Tilly who couldn't help but feel sorry, she knew today would be hard for her "Do you want me to stay with you?"

Tilly's Tilly's mom stood up and walk across the kitchen to put her cup in the sink and then turned Tilly with a weak smile "No of course not, you have to see Jen today, I will be okay"

Tilly could see that her mom was just putting a smile on her face to stop Tilly from worrying "I miss him too mom, I know this hard for you and the pain is still fresh but he wouldn't want you to be upsetting yourself"

Tilly' s mom had tears falling from her eyes from Tilly's words, she didn't want to cry in front of her but she couldn't help it. Tilly walked across and hugged her mom telling her that it was okay. After a few minutes Tilly's mom calmed herself down and smiled at Tilly and asked her how she coping.

"To be honest mom, I'm not, I'm just trying to stay strong for you, I cry most nights, I miss him that much but you need me so I'll be strong for you"

"When did you get so grown up?" Tillys mom asked

"I always have been I guess but even more so since dad died"

"Tilly you don't have to be strong for me, you know that right? We need each other right now, I don't want you bottling up your feelings okay?"

Tilly nodded and wiped her eyes and took a deep breath "I know but it gives me something to focus on, it's been so hard without him." Tilly looked around the room and sighed "This house doesn't help, it's just memories that are too painful to think about at the moment. Mom I want to move to London soon, would you be okay with that?" Tilly asked

Tilly's mom sighed "I know what you mean, I walk up every morning to an empty bed and it reminds me that he is gone. I was going to wait until you left for uni to tell you this but I'm going to sell the house and move to London as well"

Tilly smiled "That's great mom but why London?"

"Well it's closer to you and David said that I could live with him until the house has been sold and until I find somewhere to live and get myself sorted out"

"Okay, I think that is a great idea mom, it will be good to stay with uncle David for a while and you will closer to me which means you will have family around you and it won't cost a lot to come a visit you"

Tilly's mom smiled and asked "When we're you thinking of leaving?"

"In the next few days, I have been looking at some flats that are fairly cheap and I'm going to check them out and see if I like any of them"

"I take it you are going to use the money your dad left you?" Tilly's mom asked

Tilly nodded and smiled "That's the plan, only if your okay with that?"

Tilly's question was returned with a smile "OF course it is darling, that's what your dad intended you to do with the money, he started saving when you were born and then he put the money that his mom and dad left him into your account, which would build up over time. He wanted to give you all of the money when you left for university so that you would be able to support yourself. He needed to know you would be safe, that you would never struggle when it came to money but obviously he couldn't give it to you himself so he set up an account that you could access."

"I know he did and I'm grateful that he sorted all of that out for me before he died but sometimes I just wished that he wasn't so proud. I wished he told us, he knew he was dying but he never said anything, I can't picture him struggling on his own..."

Tilly was interrupted by her mom "He didn't want you getting upset, he put on a brave face because he didn't want you to watch him die and he didn't want you to neglect your education to look after him,he was a very proud man and only wAnted the best for you. He thought that not telling you was the best thing to do"

"I know he did, it just isn't fair, I wish I had more time with him" Sarah hugged her daughter stroking her hair telling her that it was okay, she was glad that Tilly was finally letting herself go and stopped hiding her feelings away as it wasn't a good thing to do. A few minutes pasted before Tilly pulled away from her mom and wiped her eyes until they were dry and cleared her throat "Okay well I'm going to see Jen now, your right I need to help her before I leave or I will regret it"

"Okay I'll give you a lift, I need to head that way anyway"

"Thanks Mom"

Tilly made her way to the car with her mom knowing that speaking to Jen would be hard but she couldn't leave without clearing the air, she just couldn't. She would speak to Jen and then come home and pack her stuff ready to leave as soon as possible without looking back.


	7. Chapter 7

Tilly's mom dropped Tilly off at the hospital and then wished her good luck before she left. Tilly watched her mom drive away and then turned around and looked at the building for a couple of minutes before taking a deep breath and walking inside.

Tilly made her way to the room that Jen was staying in when she saw 2 doctors standing outside talking to each other which made her feel nervous and anxious thinking about all the bad things that could of happened.

Tilly stopped in her tracks and tried to regain her control before carrying on to walk towards the door and the doctors who stopped talking when they saw her walking towards them. One of the doctors recognised Tilly from the other day and asked to talk to her.

"Sally isn't?" the doctor asked

"No it's Tilly"

"Oh I'm sorry, your the emergency contact for Miss Gilmore, is that correct?"

"Yeah, is she okay?" Tilly asked

"We haven't been able to contact her family so I guess I will have to talk to you instead"

Tilly started to worry from what the doctor was saying and the way he was speaking "Talk to me about what?" Tilly asked trying to hide the panic in her voice.

"Well Miss Gilmore had a bad night and we discovered that she has some internal bleeding in her brain due to the trauma of the car crash and we had to take her into emergency surgery and perform a craniotomy"

"A craniotomy?" Tilly questioned

"Its a medical procedure to deal with internal bleeding and traumatic brain injuries and it helps to relieve the pressure and reduce any risk of further injury to the brain"

"Did it work?"

"Until she wakes up we won't know for sure as we need to run some tests but as far as we can tell the surgery was a success"

Tilly felt a wave of relief rush through her "Thank you, how long has she been asleep?"

"7 hours and after a serious operation like that it could be a while before she wakes up"

"Can I go and sit with her please?" Tilly asked

The doctor smiled "Of course, take as long as you need, I will come back later to check on you and Miss Gilmore"

Tilly walked in and saw Jen lying in the bed with her eyes closed and considering everything that had happened to her in the last few days she still looked peaceful. Tilly walked over towards the bed and sat in the chair never taking her eyes off Jen. She sat there for a few minutes just looking at Jen before she took her phone out and called her mom telling her about Jen. She told her that she was staying at the hospital until she woke up.

Tilly put her phone away and lent on the bed looking at Jen, she really did hope that Jen would be okay, that she would get through this. She wanted her to wake up so she knew that Jen would be okay but the chances of Jen waking up so soon after the operation were low. Tilly knew she would be doing a lot of waiting around but she didn't care and she would wait.

Tilly sat back in the chair and looked at Jen's face admiring her natural beauty even if she did have a few cuts on her face. She always loved looking at Jen's face and body to just admire her and how beautiful she is. Tilly could stare at Jen for hours and never get tired of seeing her face which is a good thing because she would be here for a while. Tilly loved to see Jen's smile when she was happy so she thought back to the last time she saw that smile. It was when Tilly came to see her the other day and she thought they were still together, she hadn't seen Jen smile like that in a while before that day. Tilly realised that she missed seeing Jen smile and she missed being with Jen and just spending time with her. She also knew how hard it would be to get over this situation with Jen buy she couldn't leave until they cleared the air and sorted things out.

Jen still hadn't woken up and Tilly had been sitting by her side for 3 hours with no luck of seeing Jen wake up. Tilly decided to head to the cafe to grab some food and a drink which also helped to move around a little and to stretch her legs. Tilly had been gone for 15 minutes before she made her way back to Jen's room where she was shocked to see someone else sitting in the room watching Jen.

Tilly walked into the room and shut the door behind her which made the person watching Jen jump.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to intrude, I just needed to see her"

"I'm sorry but who are you?" Tilly asked

"I'm Katie, you must be Jen's sister or something like that right? She never really told me about her family"

"Jen doesn't have any sisters" Tilly told her

"Oh okay, the doctors wouldn't tell me anything because I'm not family, I don't suppose you know what's wrong with her, Do you?" Katie asked

"Who are you? How do you know Jen?"

"Well it's complicated but I am her sort of girlfriend"

Tillys jaw dropped "What do you mean sort of?"

"Erm I don't know why I am telling you this but we hooked up on a regular basis, I really like her so I tried to take it to the next level, to move from hook ups to dates and relationships"

"What happened?" Tilly asked

"Jen said that it's not what she wanted and that she loves someone else and that me and her was just sex"

"So you a d Jen just meet up to have sex?"

"Yeah" Tilly could hear the sadness in Katies voice

"Did she ever talk about herself or meet up and not have sex with you?" Tilly asked

"No, we just had sex and then she would leave"

"Right I see and I take it you wanted more than just sex?" Tilly asked

"Yes, but she doesn't, we argued about it and she walked away from me and then I found out she had been in a car crash" Katie looked at Jen and held her hand which made Tilly feel jealous but she didn't say anything as Katie turned to look at her "I came to visit her the other day and she didn't remember me and when I told her everything she laughed saying that sounds like her, you know the sex and being shut off thing. I asked her if she wanted to give us another go but she still said that she loves someone else. She doesn't want to see me at all."

"Then why are you here?" Tilly asked

"I had to check if she was okay"

Tilly nodded "I understand that"

Katie turned to look at Tilly "What's your name? Who are you?"

"I'm Tilly and I'm the girl Jen is in love with"

Katies jaw dropped "It's you?" Tilly nodded "Do you feel the same about Jen, do you love her?" Katie asked

Tilly looked at Jen and sighed "Me and Jen have been through a lot together and we have hurt each other so much but even after all of that heartache and pain I still love her. Every part of me is pinning for Jen, wishing she would wake up so I know she is Olay and so I can see her smile just one more time"

Katie watched Tilly closely as she spoke about Jen ans she could see that Tilly meant what she said that she really did love Jen. "I can see that you mean what you say and I'm not a horrible person, I won't get in the way of what you two have together"

Tilly shook her head "We don't have anything anymore,as soon as I know she is okay I'm leaving Chester and I'm never looking back"

"You should hear the way she spoke about you, she loves you more than life itself which were her words"

"I know she does but I can't hurt her again and I can't put both of us through that again. I just need to speak to her and I need to know she is going to be okay. She thinks I'm leaving in a few weeks so of I leave early she won't be able to stop me. It's better this way for both of us."

Katie shrugged her shoulders "Maybe if you gave it another go, you and Jen could be happy, may be you should think about it?"

Katie then left the room leaving Tilly alone in the room with Jen who still hadn't woken up to think about what Katie had said to her. Could Tilly and Jen give it another go? Would it all end in tears? Could they forgive and forget the past? Could they move on from the heartache? SO many questions were running through Tillys head but the one question she kept thinking over and over again was could Tilly and Jen be happy together?


	8. Chapter 8

It had been several hours since Katie had left the hospital and Tilly was still waiting at Jens bedside. She had been there for the whole day and it was now the early hours of the morning and Tilly had fallen asleep with her arms folded on the bed and her head placed in them.

Jen had been asleep for over 23 hours and she was finally starting to wake up as her eyes slowly began to open. After a few minutes Jens eyes opened properly and she felt dazed and confused as she looked around the room and tried to figure out where she was until she remembered that she was in hospital. Jen gently lifted herself up and little so she wasn't lying flat on her back and when she sat up she saw someone lying on the side of her bed. Jen looked at the person and noticed straight away that it was Tilly. Jen had a big smile on her face seeing that Tilly was sitting beside her bed. Jen stroked Tillys head hoping that she would wake up so she could see her face, so she could see her smile and look into her eyes.

Tilly woke up by the feeling of Jen touching her head and then lifted her head of the bed and looked up at Jen with a smile spreading across her face.

"Your awake"

Jen nodded and smiled back at Tilly placing her hand over Tillys and holding it tightly which made Tilly look down at their hands and sigh. She knew it would be hard enough to leave Jen after all of this had happened and now feeling Jens hand on hers made it even harder. Tilly could feel her will power to bottle up her feelings for Jen begin to slip away and she couldn't do that to Jen, she couldn't let herself believe that something was going to happen between them again; she couldn't let herself believe that. Even though she wanted more than anything to be with Jen again she knew that in the end it wouldn't work out and that they there relationship had more than enough chances for it to work. She also knew that those chances had ran out.

"How are you feeling?" Tilly asked Jen

Jen cleared her throat before answering Tilly as it was a little croaky "Confused and dazed"

"You had a serious operation"

Jen frowned "What operation?"

"Well I don't know everything about it and obviously the doctors will tell you more than I can but ill tell you what he told me. The doctors discovered that there was some internal bleeding in your brain and they performed an operation to relieve the pressure on the brain and help deal with the internal bleeding"

"Did it work?" Jen asked

"They don't know for sure until they know you have woken up but they said as far as they can tell the operation was a success."

Jen sighed "I guess that is good news then"

Tilly smiled "You're awake so that is good news"

Jen returned the smile "You're here as well so its great news"

Tilly looked to the floor and felt terrible knowing that this is probably the last time she would see Jen because once she knew she was okay then Tilly would be leaving and not coming back. She had decided to carry on ahead before her mom she could get settle in to the new area.

Tilly sighed and looked up at Jen "I just needed to make sure that you were going to be okay" Tilly didn't have the heart to tell Jen that she was leaving, she knew she should but she just couldn't say the words. Tilly stood up and backed away from the bed which caused Jen to frown. Tilly walked back over to the bed and looked at Jen's taking a hard long look at her making sure she took mental pictures because she knew that this was the last time she would see Jen. She had just decided in the last few seconds that she couldn't face Jen again knowing hard it would be if she stayed longer.

"Ive got to go now"

Jen frowned again "Please don't"

"I have to go"

"Come back tomorrow to see me please?" Jen asked

Tilly sighed "I can't I have to help my mom with something but I promise this isn't the last time you will hear from me" Tilly leaned down and kissed the top of Jens head before she turned and walked out the room and into the reception of the hospital.

Tilly walked up to the reception desk and asked for a pen and paper before heading to the waiting room to go and write Jen a letter. At least this way she kept her promise but she didn't have to see her face to face with the risk of her will power slipping even more than it already had. Once she had finished she gave to the letter to the woman on the desk requesting that it was given to Jen in the morning.


End file.
